


Bud

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>提姆想念康纳，非常非常想念。<br/>病痛在脑子里。<br/>Rebirth说康纳会回来（？），但还是不是提姆的康纳？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bud

**Author's Note:**

> 这不是提姆。  
> 这个只是我的ooc的提摩西。

他像树叶一样，并不是鲜活翠绿或艳红，只是枯黄，缓慢，坠落。提姆在空中飘荡，干瘪的提姆，干瘪的枯叶一般飘然下落。提姆从未如此憔悴，正如他从未有轻生的念头，而他跳下去了，现在，从韦恩大厦的顶端俯瞰了哥谭，一跃而下陷入这个城市。

他的城市，曾经。

而今他将归于它的尘土。

提姆深长地吞吐空气，脑中眼中尽是播撒的鲜红，他幻象自己的血迹将开满红花，在风中招摇期待，满口蔷薇果的苦涩。

坠落。

他闭上眼睛，天空消失不见，再也没有霾与冷，没有痛与苦，没有。什么也没有。

脑子里的声音始终窃窃，提姆分不出嘲讽和笑语，有些呼喊有些哭嚎，有些破碎让他流血，提姆不在乎，他所在乎的不是这些。

坠落。坠落突然停止。

一道影子将他从半空接住，一双手臂将他稳稳搂抱。"为什么想不开？"

提姆睁开自己看见熟悉的红与黑，看见那对不属于这里的蓝色眼睛。"为什么跳下来？"那人又问。

“因为我在等你。”提姆说，却找不到自己的声音。“可是等不到你。”

"那真抱歉，"对方朝他眨眼，瞳孔里有一丝尴尬流淌："但我们认识吗？"

提姆又闭上双眼，在对方怀里贴近缩紧。"我认识你，超级小子，这就够了。"

对方不置可否，直把提姆抱紧靠近自己胸膛。

"康纳……"他轻声说了，被康纳的心跳声埋葬，砰咚有力每一下击打着提姆的心。他感到自己的淤滞与停止，滴答滴答，汩汩流逝。一缕缕扭曲的世界带走他的时钟与理智，带走他的克隆男孩又送回来。

他没有再吃那些药片，正如康纳没有想起他的名字。

超级小子依旧飞来飞去，红罗宾在黑夜里数他鲜红的影子。

蔷薇满地，空无果实。


End file.
